O meu motivo é você
by Esplaniesexual
Summary: Quem nunca passou por problemas no trabalho? Até profissionais como Catherine Willows podem ser distraídos por problemas sentimentais. me desculpem, sou péssima com sumários haha


**Oi pessoal, então essa é a minha primeira GRILLOWS, eu espero de coração que vocês gostem porque eu escrevi com muito carinho.**

**Esta fanfic também é dedicada a minha amiga Juliana Camara a qual é louca por esses dois!**

**Divirtam-se!**

A chuva caía em Las Vegas como nunca havia caído. As gotas d'água batiam com toda força na janela do escritório de Catherine, a qual se encontrava distraída olhando os relatórios do caso que havia acabado de fechar.

Aquele havia sido um caso complicado, não por ser difícil de resolver, afinal ela já tivera vários casos como aquele, os problemas desta vez, eram problemas emocionais, Catherine já não era mais a mesma pessoa que era há alguns meses atrás.

"Eu posso entrar?"

Ela ouviu uma voz familiar perto da porta de seu escritório.

"Grissom!" Exclamou ela se levantando rapidamente. "Ai meu Deus! O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu tenho um seminário na cidade essa semana, então resolvi passar por aqui e reencontrar uns velhos amigos." Disse ele entrando na sala. "Sentiu saudades?" Ele brincou.

"É claro que sim!" Ela respondeu com um sorriso que não aparecia em seu rosto há dias. "Vem, senta." Ela disse apontando para um sofá que ali havia.

"Como você está?" Ele disse se sentando. "Como vai a vida de supervisora?"

"Bem, desde que você foi embora as coisas se tornaram mais difíceis, afinal, eu não esperava que você fosse me escolher para ficar no seu lugar." Ela explicou enquanto se ajeitava no sofá. "Mas aos poucos eu fui me acostumando com a ideia, ganhei um pouco de dor de cabeça porque agora o time é minha responsabilidade e qualquer coisa errada que eles fizerem eu serei tão prejudicada quanto eles."

"Quem disse que a vida de supervisor era fácil?" Ele brincou.

"Agora eu entendo porque você vivia de mal humor." Ela brincou.

"Eu, de mal humor?" Ele retrucou se fazendo do inocente.

"Sim, senhor." Ela respondeu rindo. "Primeiro eu pensei que todo aquele mau humor fosse falta de sexo..."

"Catherine!" Ele exclamou a interrompendo.

"O que foi?" Ela disse ainda rindo. "É verdade, eu também pensava isso das minhas professoras quando era mais nova, que quando elas estavam com mau humor, era falta de sexo."

"Não acredito que aquela nerd tinha esse tipo de pensamento." Ele implicou com ela, ele sabia que ela odiava ser chamada de nerd.

"Cala a boca, Grissom" Ela disse dando um tapa no ombro dele.

"Nossa, você está forte." Disse ele esfregando o ombro. "Essa doeu!"

"Era pra doer mesmo, você sabe que eu odeio ser chamada de nerd." Ela retrucou.

"Mas era pra tanto?" Ele disse rindo.

"Você mereceu." Ela sorriu de volta.

"Eu acho que é esse o sorriso que o pessoal aqui não vê há algum tempo, huh?" Ele disse finalmente entrando no assunto que queria.

"Ah, Grissom, por favor." Ela disse fechando o sorriso no mesmo momento. "Eles já foram falar com você?

"Eles se preocupam com você, Cath." Ele disse.

"Não me chame de Cath, você sabe que eu não gosto." Ela disse a verdade.

"Tudo bem, me desculpe. " Ele disse sendo sincero. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Grissom, me desculpe mas isso não é da sua conta. "Ela disse sendo um tanto rude. "É um assunto pessoal meu, e eu não tenho que dar satisfações a ninguém."

"Você pode não ter que dar satisfações, Catherine, mas você não pode deixar que isso interfira no seu trabalho."

"Do que você está falando?" Ela perguntou chocada. "Você não trabalha mais aqui, você está do outro lado do país, como você pode saber se isso interfere no meu trabalho ou não, você não sabe do que está falando!" Ela exclamou se levantando.

"Não Catherine, você quem não sabe o que está falando." Ele respondeu com o mesmo tom de paciência que sempre tivera com ela, afinal ele sabia que ela era daquele jeito, e particularmente, ele adorava. "Vem, se senta."

"Me sentar, Me sentar pra que?" Ela disse. "Pra ouvir mais acusações? Pra aprender como eu devo e como eu não devo agir? Grissom, eu trabalho aqui há anos, eu sou uma profissional, eu não preciso de palestra pra aprender como fazer o meu trabalho!"

"Catherine, uma profissional não deixa uma evidencia exposta a contaminação."

"O que?" Ela perguntou chocada. "Do que você está falando?"

"O Greg me contou... e graças a ele você não levou um chamado do Ecklie."

"Grissom, eu não estou entendo..." Ela dizia ainda perdida.

"No caso do Sr. William... você deixou um pote com amostra de sangue aberto. A sua sorte, foi que Greg estava perto, e mesmo não estando no mesmo caso que você, ele guardou a evidencia."

"Isso não é possível." Ela disse se sentando no sofá com uma cara de choque. "Eu tenho certeza de que eu fechei aquele pote... Grissom, eu não iria me esquecer."

"Você esqueceu, Catherine." Ele disse calmamente e olhando nos olhos dela continuou. "E o pior de tudo é que o Greg levou uma advertência te protegendo. Ecklie pegou ele mexendo nas coisas do seu caso.

"Ai meu Deus, então foi por isso que ele foi suspenso." Ela disse com um sentimento de culpa. "E foi por minha culpa... mas porque ele não disse a verdade? Porque ele não contou que eu larguei a evidencia aberta?"

Um momento de silêncio invadiu a sala, era possível ouvir o barulho da chuva bater na janela.

"Porque ele quis te proteger, Catherine." Ele disse. "Assim como você disse que você tem o dever de proteger o seu time, que você é responsável por eles agora, eles também se sentem responsáveis por você, eles querem que você fique bem... que pare de ficar chorando pelos cantos."

"Chorando pelos cantos?"

"Eles disseram que de uns tempos pra cá eles só te veem cabisbaixa, que há anos eles não veem um sorriso no seu rosto, eles só conseguem ver um rosto fechado com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar."

"Eles agora deram pra ficar prestando atenção em mim?" A fera que havia se acalmando havia voltado a se revoltar.

"Eles se preocupam com você, Catherine!" Ele repetiu o que já havia deixado claro.

"Você já disse isso Grissom!" Exclamou ela se levantando novamente. "Eu aprecio isso de verdade, mas isso não dá a eles o direito de se meter na minha vida!"

"Mas Catherine, você tem que entender que..."

"Entender o que Grissom?" Ela exclamou já com lágrimas nos olhos. "Que você foi embora sem ao menos me dar uma explicação aceitável?"

Ele agora a observava com um olhar de duvida, ele realmente não sabia o que ela estava sentindo.

"O que você está dizendo?" Ele perguntou. "Agora quem não está entendendo sou eu."

"Pra você foi muito fácil, não foi?" Ela disse com um pouco de sarcasmo e um pouco de lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. "Sair por aquela porta, sem olhar quem estava ficando para trás... você não sabe o quão difícil foi ver você indo embora, Grissom..."

"Catherine, eu..." Ele a interrompeu tentando falar, porém não adiantara.

"Cala a boca!" Ela disse com um pouco de raiva. "Você queria entrar no assunto, agora você vai me ouvir quietinho!"

Ele apenas olhava pra ela com um olhar assustado, aquele não era a Catherine que ele conhecia.

"Você saiu por aquela porta, no momento em que eu mais precisava de você... o pai da minha filha havia acabado de morrer, ela precisava de mim, eu tinha que ser forte com ela, pra poder consola-la... mas eu também precisava de alguém pra tomar conta de mim, e de repente você foi embora..."

"Catherine, eu sinto muito, mas eu não podia desperdiçar aquela chance, você não sabe o quanto eu lutei pra chegar aonde eu estou." Ele tentou explicar.

"Não sei?" Ela disse chocada. "Como você tem coragem de dizer isso na minha cara, Grissom? Eu sempre estive do seu lado, eu sempre te apoiei, nos momentos que você mais precisou eu estava lá... no tribunal, no hospital quando você foi fazer sua cirurgia ... como você ainda tem coragem de dizer na minha cara que eu não sei o quanto que você lutou pra chegar aonde você está?"

O silêncio novamente dominou a sala, era possível ouvir a chuva que agora caia mais forte ainda.

"Você quer saber de uma coisa?" Ela disse finalmente tomando um atitude. "Pra mim já chega!" Ela exclamou pegando sua bolsa e saindo da sala.

"Catherine, aonde você vai?" Ele perguntou.

"Pro inferno!" Ela disse com raiva e bateu a porta correndo o mais rápido que pode em direção ao estacionamento do laboratório.

Grissom não era bobo, ele sabia que ela ia tentar ir para casa mesmo no meio de toda aquela chuva. E ele sabia porque ele a conhecia muito bem, ele sabia que o único lugar que ela se sentiria segura era em casa.

Ele correu atrás dela.

"Catherine!" Ele gritou quando a viu entrar dentro do carro, toda encharcada por sinal.

"Me deixa em paz, Grissom!" Ela gritou em resposta, entrou dentro do carro e bateu a porta.

Ele tentou correr atrás do carro, mas não foi possível porque ela pisou no acelerador e foi embora.

E foi naquele momento, com aquele sentimento estranho apertando seu peito que Grissom percebeu o real "porque" de ter voltado ao laboratório. Ela precisava dele e ele não estava lá. Como ele pode ser tão bobo e não perceber a mulher que ele estava deixando para trás? Ela era sua melhor amiga, talvez até mais do que isso porque ela cuidava dele, ela se preocupava com ele e quando ela precisou dele ao invés de ajudar, ele virou as costas.

Ele não podia deixar essa história deste jeito...

Ele voltou ao laboratório, pegou emprestada a chave do carro do Nick e foi atrás dela em sua casa.

Quando ele chegou lá, o carro dela já estava na garagem, ele desceu de seu carro e foi em direção a porta de sua casa.

"Catherine!" Ele gritava batendo na porta.

"Vá embora, Grissom!" Ela gritou com uma voz de choro. "Me deixe em paz."

"Por favor Catherine, vamos conversar." Ele insistiu.

"Conversar pra que? Pra você continuar me julgando?"

"Não, Catherine..." Ele respirou fundo antes de falar. "Conversar sobre como eu fui burro ao ir embora e deixar você aqui."

"Você não acha que está tarde demais pra isso não?"

"Vamos lá, Catherine! Abra a porta, está frio aqui fora!"

"Pois tomara que você pegue um resfriado!" Ela disse com um jeito um tanto infantil.

"Catherine, por favor." Ele pediu mais uma vez. "Se você não abrir essa porta, eu vou embora e nunca mais volto!"

"Que vá então!" Ela gritou do lado de dentro.

Depois de dizer isso, tudo que ela pode ouvir foi o barulho da chuva que caía do lado de fora.

O silêncio a preocupara.

"Grissom?" Ela perguntou sem obter resposta. Foi ai que ela percebeu que ele havia falado sério. "Não, eu não posso deixar você ir embora de novo." Ela disse como em um sussurro.

Ela se levantou correndo do sofá e abriu a porta, infelizmente ele não estava mais lá, porém o carro continuava parado em frente a sua casa.

"Ele não está longe." Ela pensou.

Ela correu em direção ao seu jardim onde ela percebeu um ponto em movimento um pouco distante dali, Grissom.

"GRISSOM!" Ela gritou.

Ele que já estava quase no fim da rua se virou, e com a água da chuva caindo sob sua cabeça ele esperou com que ela se aproximasse.

Ela saiu correndo em direção a ele quando viu que ele havia parado, a chuva agora encharcava seus cabelos louros, as gotas escorriam por seu rosto, o vento frio fazia com que cada osso do seu corpo tremesse.

"Você estava mesmo indo embora?." Ela perguntou olhando nos olhos dele e já chorando.

"Eu não seria louco de ir embora e deixar você novamente." Ele disse correspondendo o olhar.

Ali mesmo, embaixo de toda aquela chuva, ela o puxou pelo colarinho da camisa e o beijou.

"Você quer saber o real motivo da minha volta?" Ele disse quando eles finalmente pararam de se beijar. "Há algumas horas atrás nem eu sabia o real motivo, mas algo me dizia que eu deveria ir ao laboratório, ver o pessoal, ver você... e depois que você arrancou com aquele carro depois de me dizer tudo aquilo, que eu percebi que o real motivo de eu ter voltado, é você."

"Quando você diz "ter voltado" você diz ... de uma vez por todas?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, de uma vez por todas."

"Eu não acredito!" Ela disse pulando nele como em um abraço com uma tamanha felicidade que nem ela saberia explicar.

"Pode acreditar!"

"Sabe de uma coisa..." Ela disse o soltando do abraço. "Está frio demais aqui fora, não é? Toda essa chuva... você todo encharcado..." Ela disse dando uma mordida no lábio. "Eu conheço um lugar aqui pertinho, que é bem quentinho..."

"E esse lugar por um acaso seria sua casa?" Ele perguntou se fazendo de bobo.

"Pra ser mais exata... uma determinada parte da minha casa."

"Eu acho que eu quero conhecer essa determinada parte da sua casa..."

"Ótima escolha." Ela disse dando uma piscadinha pra ele.

Sendo assim, os dois saíram correndo embaixo daquela chuva para a direção da casa de Catherine... ou melhor, quarto.

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado, obrigada por ler! (em breve, uma Vartillows)**

.


End file.
